Accept Me For What I Am
by 2DxNoodle-fan
Summary: Maria is a young girl growing up in a town invested with vampires.On a dare, she is forced to cross the line of safety and into their territory. There she meets Ed,a young vampire just wanting to feel human once more. Will their friendship break the barri
1. Chapter 1

Accept Me for What I Am

Chapter 1

"Maria, come on! You're being slow again!" Jezebel yelled, looking back at the teenager. She had long light brown hair, with wisps of bangs surrounding her face. Her eyes were a soft green with hints of blue around the pupils. Her school uniform complimented her smooth, curved figure but made her chest seem smaller than it was. The girl caught up, panting when three boys, of the same age, appeared from the room next door. "Hey Maria, what's it like to be a pampered rich kid?" one boy asked, sneering at the brunette. She looked away and remained silent. "Oh shut up John, everyone knows that you're just jealous because your dad lost to Maria's dad during the governor race." Jezebel shot back. John glared back when the other boy stepped in between them. "John, Jezebel, stop it. You know Maria is frightened of conflict. Just leave her alone and let's go home." he ordered, coming to Maria's rescue. "So, Maria's a little wimp. She won't leave the comfort of her room without her teddy bear." John laughed. That was it. "Take that back!" Maria yelled, whacking the laughing boy in the face. He backed up and held his face, feeling blood run from his nose. "Fine, prove to us that you're a big girl and can take care of yourself." John yelled, through his hands. Maria put her hands on her hips. "Fine, what do you want me to do?" she asked, glaring at the boy with those piercing green eyes. "I want you to spend the night up there!" John grinned, pointing to a dark building hidden in the shadows of the mountains. "John, you've got to be insane! That's where all the vampires are! Maria will be eaten alive!" Jezebel gasped. John grinned, "Exactly. If she can spend the night up there and manage to come back alive, then I'll be her servant for the rest of the year." Maria nodded, threw her bag over her shoulder, and walked towards her home.

Ed stared out into the orange sky and sighed, turning and looking around at his dark room. "Brother, what's wrong?" Al asked, noticing his brother's painful sigh. "Nothing, it's just...I miss the daylight. I miss being able to feel the sunlight. I have to stay locked up in this damn room until nightfall!" he yelled, slinging a random object across the room. "Brother, getting violent isn't going to turn you back." Al said. Ed growled, his sharp fangs glinted in the sun. Al backed away. He was frightened of what his brother was capable of ever since the attack. Ed saw the scared look on his brother's face and calmed down. "I'm sorry Al. I know you don't like me losing my temper. I'm going out for a while. I'll be back before sun up." he said, opening his window and jumping out. Al watched as his brother slipped into the shadows and shut the window.

Maria shivered, looking around at the emptiness, as she sat on the ground and leaned against a rock. "I'm gonna die out here. I don't know why I decided to do this." she whined, pulling her knees to her chest. Suddenly, she heard a rustle in the bushes. "Who's there?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "I was about to ask you the same question." came a voice. Just then, body appeared from the shadows and knelt next to her. "Mm, you're the sweetest smelling human I've ever met." His lips met her neck but it was a quick kiss. "Please, if you spare me, I'll do anything you want." she whispered, shaking in fear. "Not a smart thing to promise." came another voice. Maria looked quickly to see another figure standing in front of her. "Get outta here Elric, I saw her first." said her captor. The one that he man called Elric came closer. "Just play along and I'll get you to safety." he whispered. Maria nodded when "Elric" suddenly jumped on the other man. "Edward, get off me. Don't you want this little human eaten? Won't she remind you of what you got taken away from you?" he growled. Edward froze. An idea hit him. "How dare you say that about my mate! I outta tear you to pieces!" he yelled. "Whoa, whoa, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was your mate!" the other yelled before bolting back to the shadows. He grinned and turned back to the girl who was cowering behind a rock.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, crawling toward her. "I'm scared, I wanna go home." she cried. "Why are you here in the first place? A pretty girl shouldn't even be here." he said, lifting her face. She sniffed and sat up. "So what's you name? I'm Edward, but you can call be Ed if you want." Ed said, smiling. "My name's Maria, but aren't you gonna eat me?" she asked. Ed shook his head and grinned, revealing his fangs. "Not unless you want me to." he said. She shook her head and backed away. He laughed. "I'm not gonna eat you. Calm down. Now, tell me why you're out here." he said. Maria was skeptical about this boy but figured that telling him that much wasn't going to drastically put her in danger.

"Well, I was dared to spend the night up here by a boy at school." she said, quickly. Ed shook his head. "I had a feeling that you were up here against your will but how about I stay out here with you? I'll make sure that no one comes after you." he said, smiling innocently. "N-n-no, I'll be fine. I-I-I can take care of myself." she said, quivering as she did. "Suit yourself, maybe I'll find your dead corpse tomorrow and ask myself why." he sighed, standing up. He began to walk away slowly. 'Three...two...one' he thought. "Wait, I change my mind! Please stay with me, I don't wanna be alone." she whined. Ed smirked and turned around. Maria smiled and scooted over, making room for him to sit down. He did and they both stared at the sky silently.

"You can go to sleep, I won't eat you in your sleep." he said, watching her eyelids lower. "Promise?" she asked looking at him. "Promise, besides, I like to see the terrified look on my victims faces when I eat them." he said, smiling at her. She squeaked and quickly shut her eyes. 'If I sleep, he won't eat me." she thought. Ed laughed silently and shook his head.

As the night wore on, Maria became restless and she shifted in her sleep. Ed yawned and looked down at her. She mumbled and put her hand on his. He blushed and tried to move his hand but she took hold and refused to let go. He pulled harder but it only lifted her upper half from the ground and her head landed right in his lap. He blushed harder but didn't want to wake her up. He brushed her bangs from her face and smiled. "This is what I miss the most about being human."

A/n: Okay, first chapter. Sorry if things are moving too fast but I've always wanted to write this story but I was worried about moving things too fast so if it is. I'm sorry but I like how it's going so please don't flame me too bad. Reviews would be loved. 5 is what I'm shooting for.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A fast approaching carriage woke Maria that morning. "Huh, I'm alive?" she asked, running her fingers along her neck. She suddenly realized her surroundings were different. She was back in the town, no longer in the barren area in the mountains. "Ed really did keep me safe. He even brought me back home." she said, standing up and brushing off her bottom. She looked back at the mountain and turned toward the town.

"Maria! You're alive!" Jezebel cried, hugging her friend. John was speechless. "Alright servant, get me a drink." Maria ordered, smirking. "Wait, how do we know you really went up there?" he asked, doubting that she spent the whole night up there. "Isn't my word enough? Do I have to get bitten before you'll believe me?" she asked. John smiled. "Yup, you have to get bitten somewhere. Not necessarily on the neck but somewhere to prove that you were in biting distance from a vampire." he said. "Fine, I'll go back tonight." she smirked. Jezebel shook her head and walked off. "Michel, tonight you and I will go and see if she really gets bitten. Then I'll know she's telling the truth if we see it first hand." John whispered to his brother. Michel could only nod. He really didn't want to see Maria bitten but he wasn't about to go against his older brother's wishes.

Jezebel and Maria walked home that afternoon. "So Maria, did you really stay up there?" Jezebel asked, looking at her friend's tired face. She nodded. "I was attacked by a vampire but another one stepped in and saved me. I was scared that he only wanted to eat me but he didn't. He stayed with me all night and brought me back into town while I was asleep. Tonight, I'm going to look for him again. He'd be the one I'd ask to bite me since I have to." she explained. "Maria, what if he can't stop? Say the vampire helped you out and bit you on the arm but then he loved your taste and couldn't help himself but bite you again?" Jezebel asked, glancing at her friend. "He won't, I trust him. I can take his word on anything." she replied. Jezebel sighed and turned down a street to her home.

Once at home, Maria grabbed a blanket and a snack. She sat at her desk and stared out the French doors at the setting sun. 'He was so sweet. Not like anything I've heard about vampires. It...it seemed like...like he regretted something. The way he stared at the stars...I could see it in his eyes...a longing for something more.' she thought when she heard a carriage pull up outside.

"Maria! Where's my little girl?" Maria ran and looked over her balcony. "Daddy, I'm up here!" she yelled, waving. He smiled, his shock of golden blonde hair waving in the breeze. "Well, aren't you going to come down and see your old man?" he asked. She laughed and ran inside and slid down the railing into her dad's arms. "I missed you! How was the trip?" she asked, hugging him. He smiled, "Now young ladies shouldn't worry themselves with politics." he replied, stroking her brown hair. "I know, but the meeting was about the vampire problem and you said you'd tell me what the whole thing was about when you came back so spill." she said. He chuckled, "Alright, I guess you're old enough to know." he said, before taking his place in the rocking chair.

Maria sat on the couch and folded her hands in her lap. He father ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Well, we figured out how those damn things keep coming back even after we stake them." he began, staring at the fire with his green eyes. "Uh dad, there are a bunch of them up there, it's not like only a few come out." she sighed, rubbing her head. "Yes, but there's been an increasing number of attacks in the town and I've come to realize why. It turns out that some chemicals from our factories have polluted the water up in the mountains and it seems to have affected their women." he continued. "Affected the women? How?" Maria asked. "Apparently, it's making them infertile and since the vampires' numbers are growing smaller by the day, they need healthy women. With that being said, we think they've been attacking for revenge or they're looking for a human woman." he groaned. "It makes sense but I don't think they're attacking for revenge." she said, standing up. Her father looked up at her. She smiled "I'm spending the night at Jezebel's tonight. Got a test to study for." she said, running upstairs.

The moon shone fully over the town as Maria made her way up the rocky path to where she camped the night before. "Maybe they are looking for healthy human women. I mean, if I were a vampire, I would want my race to exist." she said to herself when she found the giant rock. There draped over it, was the pink blanket that she left. Smiling, she grabbed her blanket and took a seat behind the rock.

"Move over, I can't see anything." John hissed, pushing Michel into the neighboring bush. "Quit shoving, nothing's happening." Michel shot back, pushing back. John grinned, "I knew it, she was lying. That whole story about her meeting the vampire was fake." Michel sighed and started to climb out from the limbs when he heard something. John's head was pushed through the bushes; he was engrossed by whatever he was watching. Michel peered through and saw what his brother was looking at.

"Maria? I got your message. How did you find me?" a figure asked. Maria stood and smiled, "I just sent the message and prayed you were the one who found it." she replied. The figure smiled and sat on the ground. Michel squinted his eyes and looked closer. "Brother, that person, it's a vampire, I can see his fangs." he whispered. John's eyes widened in fear and his skin turned white. "Brother, we have to help her, she's gonna get eaten." Michel hissed, nudging John but he could only sit and watch.

"You said you needed a favor, I don't know what I could do but I'll help if I can." Ed said, smiling. Maria gulped and stepped closer to him. "I want you to bite me. It's the only way I can prove to my friends that I came up here. Please." she said. Ed's eyebrows rose. "I can't, I mean, are you sure you want to be bitten?" he asked, not sure he believed what he was hearing. Maria looked up at him and nodded. "Is there someway you can bite me, somewhere other than my neck. So I won't become a vampire, I mean, there's nothing wrong with being a vampire but I'd like to stay a human if that's at all possible." she stuttered. Ed chuckled, "I know what you mean and yeah, if you're really sure." Maria nodded, stood still and closed her eyes. "What are you doing?" Ed asked, cocking an eyebrow. Her eyes shot open, "I was just waiting." she said, blushing. Ed shook his head, "I can't sense your fear, and you're terrified. If I wasn't just talking to you, you'd already have fainted by now." he explained. Maria blushed. "How about I make it easier, more relaxing on your mind." he said. She smiled when he grabbed her and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened when his arms snaked around her waist, making her eyelids droop until they were closed.

Michel growled. "How dare that son of a bitch, I'll kill him." John grabbed his brother and pulled him back into the bush. "Shut up, they'll hear us." he hissed. Michel gulped and sat down.

Ed's eyes shot over to the bush and he broke the kiss. He glared at the shrubbery and took a step forward. "Someone's there." he growled, baring his fangs. Maria stood behind him and began to quiver. Michel and John jumped out of the bushes and ran for their lives down the hill. Ed smirked, "Just a bunch of stupid boys." Maria smiled, relieved that they weren't vampires.

"Ed, can I ask you something?" she asked, remembering what her dad told her. He nodded and sat down, patting the ground next to him. She sat down and looked at him. "Why are the vampires attacking the woman all of a sudden? Is it for revenge or something else?" she asked, looking down at her lap. Ed sighed, and rubbed the back of his head. "It's because our women can't have babies anymore. So some have been seeking human mates but the woman struggle and end up killing themselves." he said. Maria looked back at him, "So all they want is someone to bear their children?" she asked. He nodded, "And this year, they're desperate. They're telling boys my age to find mates in hopes that something will work." he said, lying back and staring at the sky.

Maria sighed and looked at him. 'I really like him. He's sweet and easy to get along with. I wonder if this will work.' she thought. "Hey Ed, what if someone offered to be a mate?" she asked, a blush forming across her face. He sat up and stared at her. "I don't know. Why? Are you looking to offer?" he asked, laughing. She looked away and blushed more. He stopped laughing and looked at her. "Oh you're serious?" he asked. She put her hand to her mouth and nodded.

He blushed, "Well whose mate do you want to be? I mean, there's a lot of us looking." he said, looking away scratching his head again. She smiled, "Well I really only know one vampire, whose my friend." she sad, scooting closer to him. He blushed some more and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So you want to be my mate?" he asked, nuzzling her neck. He knew he had to put on the charm to impress her well at least that's what he was told when they told him to find a mate. She smiled and moved away, laughing. "Why are you doing that?" she asked. Ed smiled and grabbed her, pulling her closer. "I have to impress you so you'll be mine." she said, kissing her shoulder. She smiled, "I already said I would." she said rubbing his head. He smiled, "Well I have to impress you enough so you'll let me...taste you." he whispered, running the tip of his tongue across her skin.

She shuddered at that kind of touch. "So you have to bite me now right?" she asked. He mumbled a yes and kissed her neck, licking it playfully. "Can you bite me somewhere else, so I can stay human." she asked. He looked at her and smiled, "Yep, wherever you want me to." he said. She thought a moment, "Somewhere it can be hidden but I can still wear normal clothing." she said. Ed smiled and unbuttoned her blouse and lifted her bra up just enough to show the bottom of her breasts. "Close your eyes." he whispered. She did so and sat waiting. He smiled and leaned down sinking his fangs into the tender skin. She winced in pain and fell back onto the ground. He took his mouth from her skin and licked the bite, making the small amount of blood disappear.

He pulled her bra back down and pulled her blouse to. "There. We're mates now." he said, smiling and looking down at her. She smiled back and sat up. "I should be getting home." she said, looking away. Ed looked at the horizon and saw the sun starting to rise. "Yeah, want me to take you home?" he asked. She shook her head, "You should be getting back to wherever you go. I'll walk home." she said, buttoning her blouse and heading back. Ed waved at her and disappeared into the shadows.


End file.
